Prompt Me
by sera131
Summary: While working through cataloged videos, Lin finds a note attached to one. Who's it from and how will he handle it? One-shot. This also serves as a request for LinxMai one-shot requests. Please prompt me! Some chapters are cute, some are mature. Chapter 3 & 5 contain rated M prompts (lemon/lime).
1. Prompt Me

**A/N:** Prompt me! Seriously, I would like to take requests for one-shot stories featuring the Lin and Mai paring. That's why I have written this short and hopefully sweet story to get started. I would like the subsequent chapters to be one-shots I have written based on reader prompts. Because seriously, the world needs more Lin and Mai love. My only rule is... no mention of Lin being in love, or together, with Madoka before he finds love in Mai. I will seriously lose my mind. I can hardly stand the thought of him being with anyone but Mai, but him with Madoka makes my blood boil (I love her though). So, if you enjoy my writing and you don't have your heart set on mentions of Madoka, please request a one-shot either through review of this chapter or private message. Thanks and please enjoy!

 **Edit:** No character death requests! I love all the characters. I can barely handle Gene being gone...

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

As Lin worked his way through the various tapes Mai had cataloged for him, he came across a tape that had a folded piece of paper stuck to it. Curious, he carefully removed it. Setting the tape aside, he unfolded the paper. Inside was Mai's familiar scrawl. Lin sighed when he realized it was a note. The note simply read:

 _Lin-san, how is your day going?_

'This is childish,' Lin thought as he threw the note aside.

He resumed his work analyzing the tape. Unable to focus, he briefly glanced at the note before firmly fixing his eyes on the computer. The more Lin typed, the harder it became to concentrate until he finally gave up.

Grabbing a pen, Lin opened the top drawer of the desk he was working at. He removed a small pad of note paper and set it down in front of him. Taking a moment to consider his words, he began to write:

 _Taniyama-san, my day is going well. I would like to inquire the same of you. I'm curious, though, what could have prompted you to write me. As I have no way of knowing when said note was written, it's plausible that you've forgotten. Please deliver all notes directly._

Once he had finished writing, Lin tore his note from the pad and folded it neatly. Afterwards, he stood from his chair and exited the resource room. He made his way to the main office to find Mai at her desk organizing documents. He silently walked over to her and held out the note.

Mai looked up at Lin as he approached.

"Oh, Lin-san, did you need something?" she asked cheerfully.

He could tell Mai was happy to have a momentary distraction. Even so, he remained silent, gesturing towards her with the note. Taking notice of the paper in his hand, she hesitantly took it. He immediately turned and retreated back to the resource room.

Mai watched in bewilderment as Lin left without saying a word. It was unusual that he had even ventured out to give her whatever this paper was. Instantly curious, Mai turned her attention to the folded paper and quickly opened it. She was surprised by what she found inside. Reading the note, Mai found herself smiling in amusement. She remembered the note she had written, but that was weeks ago and she had all but forgotten about it until now.

Mai decided she would respond immediately. Having thus decided, Mai grabbed her pad of paper and her pen labeled SPR, then she began writing:

 _Wow, Lin-san! I wrote that weeks ago. Are you backlogged? I know how diligently you work, so it must be a difficult and tedious task going through all those videos. I really wish I could do something to help, but as you know, I'm swamped with my own work. Naru uses his workers very roughly, huh?_

 _Lin-san, to tell you the truth, I never thought you would respond. It's somewhat nostalgic, don't you think? Remember when you and Naru returned to England? I was surprised at how talkative you were in your letters. Naru, of course, didn't ever respond. But I know you said it was because he had a difficult time writing in Japanese. Funny how the almighty Naru has a weakness._

 _Oh! To answer your note, the day has been very boring. Also, I don't know why I decided to write. I was just thinking of how we never talk and then remembered you were great at writing letters. But, Lin-san, what prompted you to write in return?_

Mai was surprised with how much she had written. She figured it was because she got to talk to him so rarely. He was usually a man of few words when anyone but her and Naru were present and most of the time he was too distracted by his work. Lin was a workaholic just like Naru.

Mai sighed, deciding she would make tea. It would give her an excuse to deliver her note - more like letter, really. She folded her note neatly and put it in her pocket, then went to the kitchen to make tea.

As usual, Mai put all her heart into making tea. She felt it was her duty to make tea with all her feelings.

'But feelings of what exactly?' a voice in Mai's head wondered.

She pushed the thought from her head, telling herself there was no reason to overthink things. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

And with that thought, she made her way to Naru's office. She quickly knocked and waited for the usual bored response. When it came, she entered.

"Tea," Mai reported as she moved to set it on his desk.

She didn't even wait for the 'Thank you' that never came. Mai knew there was no hope wishing for a kind sentiment from the idiot scientist. She had reconciled herself to that fact some time ago. It was hopeless. _He_ was hopeless.

Mai scurried next door to the resource room, knocking before entering.

"Lin-san, I've brought tea," she announced.

She went to set the tea on his desk, pulling the note from her pocket as she did so. She gently set the note beside his cup.

Lin quickly abandoned his work, picking up the note.

"Thank you, Taniyama-san," Lin replied as he unfolded the note.

Mai wondered if he was thanking her for the tea or the note. She was distracted from that thought as she watched Lin read her note. The way he smiled as he read it made Mai's stomach flutter uneasily. The sensation was somewhat uncomfortable and caused her to fidget in anxiety. Wanting to escape, Mai turned towards the door.

"Wait, Taniyama-san," Lin called as he grabbed her hand.

Mai felt her chest constrict.

"Yes, Lin-san?" she asked quietly, not fully trusting the strength of her voice.

Lin quickly wetted his lips. His sudden courage had all but left him. Instead of saying what was on his mind, Lin handed Mai another note.

"A-another one already," Mai stuttered.

Lin nodded before reluctantly letting go of her hand. Mai nervously unfolded the new note, her fingers shaking.

 _Taniyama-san, thinking on the issue more intently, I've decided my day has been wonderful since receiving your note. It reminded me of our old letters, which I have sorely missed. I felt that, during that time, we came to know each other well. It left me with a hope that has yet to be realized. Your note has prompted me to finally take action. As such, I can only ask, will you join me for dinner?_

Mai smiled as she read the final sentence. She had held onto this hope for a long time. Refolding the note, Mai looked up to Lin, who sat watching her worriedly.

"I'd like that very much, Lin-san."


	2. Miai

**Prompt:** Wherein Mai is asked by her Sensei to attend an arranged marriage meeting that he set for her. What will Lin say and do? As prompted by **einna**.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

"Taniyama-san!" called a man's voice.

The speaker was a well-dressed, middle aged man. Turning towards him, Mai gave him a polite smile.

"Ah, Tanaka-sensei," Mai replied as she gathered her books, "did you need something?"

"Yes," Tanaka nodded, offering Mai his own smile. "This may seem a little strange, but I'd like to request miai for my nephew."

"With me?!" Mai croaked in surprise.

She quickly cleared her throat before giving Tanaka an apologetic smile. He laughed cheerfully.

"Yes, yes," Tanaka confirmed with a pleasant grin. "My brother asked me to act as nakōdo for his son."

Mai took a moment to consider his request. She looked at him doubtfully.

"But… " Mai said hesitantly, "I don't think I'm qualified to be a good marriage candidate. I am a poor orphan after all."

"No, no," Tanaka waved. "His parents will greatly appreciate your spiritual abilities. And you're the top student in the university's parapsychology department."

Mai scratched her head in embarrassment, nervously shuffling her feet.

"Well… I don't really know," she finally replied.

She couldn't exactly say she was unattached, but then again, she wasn't in a relationship either.

"Please, Taniyama-san," Tanaka begged, "do it for me. I'm not saying you have to marry him, just meet with him."

Mai sighed. Tanaka was her favorite professor. She wanted to do this favor for him, but she really wasn't interested in marriage right now. Well, not to a stranger at least.

"Can you at least tell me about him?" Mai asked.

"Of course," Tanaka agreed. "His name is Takeshi. He's a researcher for Honda in their robotics program."

"Amazing!" Mai said, impressed.

She had heard about Honda's robotics program from Lin. It was one of those nerd things she wouldn't have known about otherwise. Even so, she found the program, which developed humanoid robots, interesting.

"Yes," Tanaka nodded somewhat sadly, "his career is impressive, but he's almost thirty. This year in fact. I'm sure you know the stigma in Japan against unmarried men in their thirties. He'll be considered untrustworthy and in a research lab, that's unacceptable."

Mai gently sighed. She didn't think it would hurt to at least meet him. Tanaka seemed to think she might change her mind upon meeting him, but Mai felt differently. Her feelings were otherwise engaged at present and she wasn't easily swayed by a handsome face regardless of her past history.

"Alright," Mai agreed, "I'll at least meet with him."

~oOo~

"Ayako, I need a favor," Mai begged over the phone.

" _Well, what is it?_ " the woman prompted.

"The situation is somewhat strange, but I agreed to miai," Mai began to explain.

" _What?!_ " Ayako shouted over the line. " _Mai, I didn't know you were so serious about marriage._ "

"It's not like that," Mai replied irritatedly. "It's as a favor to one of my professors. His nephew is looking for marriage candidates."

" _So then, what do you need my help for?_ " Ayako questioned.

"Well," Mai said, taking a deep breath, "the meeting's tonight and I don't have anything to wear and I don't have time to stop by my apartment and if you're in the area do you think you could drop by the office with something nice for me to wear?"

Mai breathed deeply several times, trying to catch her breath.

" _Alright,_ " Ayako replied somewhat hesitantly, " _but I don't have much time, so I can't stay long._ "

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Mai said gratefully.

" _But Mai, you don't have any parents to attend with you,_ " Ayako pointed out.

"It'll be fine," Mai said dismissively. "And anyway, it's not like I'm actually considering marrying this guy."

" _Then why do you care about wearing something nice?_ " Ayako asked interrogatively.

"Shouldn't I at least try to look like a decent human being?" Mai laughed.

" _It might be possible,_ " Ayako rudely commented.

"I'll see you later," Mai laughed, only slightly offended.

" _Be prepared_ ," was Ayako's parting comment.

~oOo~

"I think I like this one," Mai said to Ayako as she held up a white, flowy dress.

"Nice choice," Ayako commented. "It really helps you play up the virginity card."

Just as Mai was about to comment, the bell signaling the front door rang. In walked Naru and Lin, returning from a late lunch. The moment they saw the two women, they stopped in their tracks.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked.

"Miai," Mai commented nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Naru frowned, not understanding.

Quickly following that, Lin spoke up.

"I'm going with you," he said firmly, signaling that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Really?" Mai asked in surprise.

"What's 'miai'?" Naru interrupted, slightly perturbed that everyone in the room except him knew.

Lin briefly glanced at Naru.

"An arranged marriage meeting," Lin commented.

Naru looked taken aback. Composing himself, he offered his own remark.

"Mai," he said, "I knew you were desperate, but really?"

"It's my choice," Mai responded in irritation.

Something about Naru just set her off. His tone indicated how much of a simpleton he thought she was. It didn't matter if she wasn't serious about the meeting, she wasn't going to bother explaining things to him.

"I insist that I accompany you," Lin reiterated, breaking Mai from her fit of anger.

"Oh, Lin-san," Mai responded, suddenly in better spirits, "you really don't have to."

"You need someone to act on your behalf," Lin insisted. "I won't let you go alone."

Mai looked at Lin, contemplating if she should inform him of the truth. If she was being honest with herself, she was enjoying this overprotective side of him. It was always so difficult to get a reaction out of him or make him care about anything. At the moment, Lin seemed to be genuinely concerned about her.

"Alright, Lin-san," Mai finally agreed, unable to resist her mischievous urge. "I'm leaving in ten minutes though."

"I'm ready at anytime," Lin informed her.

A long silence followed where everyone stood still. Finally unable to stand the strange atmosphere, Naru sighed irritably.

"Idiots," he bit out as he retreated to his office.

~oOo~

Twenty minutes later, Mai and Lin sat waiting in a private café room. Lin thought it was strange that the meeting place was so casual, but then again he wasn't an expert on traditional Japanese customs.

In reality, Lin didn't give a damn about Japanese customs. He just wasn't ready to let Mai go to another man. Ultimately, he hoped to dissuade both parties from considering marriage.

After another five minutes, four people entered the room and introductions were made. In attendance were the suitor, the suitor's mother and father, and the suitor's uncle, who was apparently one of Mai's professors and the acting go-between.

Since Lin had no particular interest in knowing these people, he decided that he would delete them from his mind within the hour. The only reason he remembered their names at all was because of his excellent memory.

Lin admitted that, if he didn't have designs on Mai, he might have found the suitor to be somewhat tolerable and interesting. As it was though, Lin's general unfriendly attitude was making all the occupants of the room uncomfortable.

"Uhh...excuse me, Taniyama-san..." the suitor spoke up, pausing to nervously glance in Lin's direction, "considering the circumstances, I think it would be best if we didn't proceed any further."

"Yes, I understand completely," Mai responded, bowing her head in apology. "I'm terribly sorry for the situation," she added as she glanced towards Lin.

"It was nice to meet you all the same," he added as the family stood up to leave.

"Yes," Mai agreed, "please take care."

And with that, Lin and Mai were left alone once again.

"Lin-san…" Mai sighed, hanging her head in exhaustion.

Mai couldn't even think of what to say. That had been the most uncomfortable thirty minutes of her life. She had completely forgotten how unnerving Lin could be. She almost thought he might summon his shiki to tear the poor guy apart every time Takeshi started a new topic of conversation. Eventually, the room had fallen into an uneasy quiet.

"Yes, Taniyama-san?" Lin answered.

"Nothing," Mai mumbled. "I'm tired. I'm going home."

"I'll escort you," Lin suggested.

"Fine, fine," Mai consented, unable to summon the energy to politely protest.

~oOo~

Neither spoke while on the train and upon exiting the station, the pair remained quiet. Eventually they reached Mai's apartment complex. They paused just short of the stairway up to Mai's apartment.

"Taniyama-san," Lin said, turning towards Mai, "if all you want is to get married, I'll marry you."

Mai smiled thinly, unhappy with his statement.

"Don't be so self-sacrificing," she lightly chastised.

Lin gently frowned.

"It's not like that, though," he insisted. "Besides, I am at that age where I should consider such things."

"And I'm a necessary convenience?" Mai asked, put off by his wording.

Lin made a difficult expression, concerned that Mai had misinterpreted his words once again.

"It's not like that either," he admitted.

Lacking energy, Mai decided she would go easy on Lin.

"I was never considering marriage," she confessed. "I only did it as a favor. Besides, in the case of marriage, I'd like there to exist some kind of romantic sentiment."

"I agree," Lin noted.

Though he said that, Mai couldn't assess the depth of his feelings on the subject. He didn't give any hints whether he truly cared or if he was agreeing for the sake of agreeing.

"Lin-san," Mai exhaled in mild irritation.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Why are you so difficult?" she complained. "If you like me, just say you like me."

"I like you," he offered though his tone held no hint of emotion.

Mai crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to one leg. She wasn't satisfied with his half-hearted confession.

"How can you say such a thing in that disinterested manner?" she questioned.

"That's really not the case," Lin protested, his expression dissatisfied.

"And how am I to know the difference?" Mai wondered.

"Of all people, you should know," he told her solemnly.

"Instead of relying on such assumptions," Mai countered, "shouldn't you at least attempt to express your feelings of admiration to their full extent?"

"I really don't think I'm qualified for such a thing," he admitted.

"And still, you want to discourage me from marrying another man," Mai retorted.

She found it all slightly amusing, if somewhat tiresome. This was the type of thing she always put up with.

"Of course I do," Lin asserted. "I'd rather you marry me."

"You still don't understand," Mai sighed.

Lin bit his lip in thought, contemplating Mai's words. After a moment, he offered his thoughts.

"I know that, regardless of my words and actions, the sentiment is still there."

"Meaning?" Mai inquired.

"Meaning that," Lin explained, "I want you to marry me and only me."

"But why?" Mai questioned earnestly.

"Because I care deeply for you," he answered.

Mai dropped her hands to her side in defeat.

"And this is your honest confession?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"How can a girl be happy with that?" Mai mumbled.

Lin gently sighed, grabbing her hand.

"Taniyama-san," Lin said with emphasis, "please marry me."

Mai hung her head, pouting.

"I don't think I can say no," she confessed mournfully, "but can I really resign myself to one so unemotional?"

"Taniyama-san," he said, lightly squeezing her hand, "please understand that, while I don't do emotional displays, I do have emotions."

"Can't I have a little emotion?" Mai begged.

"Is it not enough to know I'll devote my all to you?" Lin gently questioned.

"It is," Mai conceded. "And yet…"

"Now who's being difficult?" Lin remarked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Mai laughed. "This is true."

They were quiet for a few moments. Mai allowed herself to relax as Lin slowly caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Do you want to marry me?" Lin tried again.

"Of course I do," Mai confessed. "There's no question about that. But there's still something I want before that."

"Which is?" he asked calmly.

Mai sighed again. "Don't you know yet?"

Lin looked at her searchingly as she silently conveyed her hopes. He nodded in understanding.

"Then tell me," Mai urged. She was tired of these stilted half-truths.

Lin hesitated a moment before proceeding.

"I love you," he said quietly, his expression earnest.

Mai smiled at his quiet and honest confession. That was what she had been waiting for.

"Good," she said with a nod.

She summarily turned to walk up the stairway, leaving him to stand alone, but she only managed to ascend a few steps.

"Wait," Lin called out.

He grabbed Mai around the waist, lifting her from the stairs and setting her back on the ground. He then turned her to face him.

"What?" Mai asked innocently, completely unfazed by his manhandling.

"Don't you have something to say?" he questioned.

Mai pressed her index finger to her lips and hummed in thought.

"No, I'm good," she smiled.

Lin frowned in consternation. He looked to the ground, attempting to hide his disappointment.

"You're so mean," he mumbled.

"Oh?" Mai laughed. "But I thought you knew."

Lin quickly raised his head, giving her a questioning look.

"I love you, too," Mai confessed, softly smiling.

Lin rolled his eyes, gently shaking his head, before pulling her towards him.

"Did I really deserve that?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And much more," Mai nodded as she returned his embrace. "I've been waiting a long time, you know."

"Really? I thought we were dating this whole time," Lin quipped.

"You're not funny," Mai playfully retorted. "You're lucky I have patience, though."

"I couldn't be luckier," he agreed.

* * *

 **Terms:**

Miai: a Japanese traditional custom in which unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage. The participants in a miai process include the candidates who are to potentially be married and the families of these candidates. However, miai can take place without any involvement of the prospective couple's families.

Nakōdo: serves the role of a go-between for families in the miai process

 _Source:_ _wiki/Miai_


	3. Onsen (M)

**Prompt:** The SPR gang had a case in an onsen/ hot spring inn and there had been a mix up in the bath so Lin accidentally walked in on Mai in the onsen. With extra steam.

 **A/N:** It was specifically requested that I make this extra steamy... I'm assuming that means **Rated M**. So this one-shot is **Rated M**. I guess you could say it contains a lemon towards the end, but it's not explicit (maybe). Well, hopefully it's steamy enough, but not too steamy. I don't know how to judge these things. Please use caution...

 **Onsen Etiquette:** I don't want to talk about it... there's so much.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

In the room that had functioned as their base throughout the case, Lin and Mai worked to dismantle the last of their gear. Various equipment lined the wall, having just been packed, and more would soon join the growing pile.

Mai yawned, feeling completely exhausted. The case had been difficult and emotionally draining. Like the majority of their more recent cases, Mai had played an important role in helping the spirits release their lingering regrets. It hadn't been easy though. The team had all been tested and pushed to their limits.

The one upside was that the case had taken place at a seaside onsen ryokan and the owners, out of gratitude, had insisted they stay free-of-charge for the next few days until they reopened to the public. They were each given their own private room.

In a way, this case had been similar to the Yoshimi case they had a few years back, except no one died, there were no reanimated corpses, and they didn't have to fight a god. All in all, Mai preferred the outcome to this case even if it left her exhausted beyond words.

Mai yawned again before directing a question towards Lin.

"Lin-san, what time is it?"

"Just past three in the morning," he responded. "I can take care of the rest if you'd like to retire for the night."

"Well," Mai said, "I was kind of hoping to enjoy the onsen before the hours switched."

Instead of separate bathing areas, the onsen here had alternating times for males and females. Currently, it was the woman's bathing hours, but they would soon switch over within the hour.

"Then you should go now," Lin suggested. "Or you'll have to wait until later tonight."

"Are you sure?" Mai asked. "I feel bad that everyone went to bed without lending a hand."

"It's fine," Lin assured her. "Besides, I'd also like to use the bath after finishing up here, so I can understand the sentiment."

"Okay," Mai replied, in happier spirits. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well," Lin said, waving goodbye.

~oOo~

It was already four-thirty in the morning by the time Lin finished packing up, and after stopping by his room for a change of clothes, he headed to the onsen changing room. Once he was done removing his clothes, he grabbed the standard modesty towel and headed to the wash area to clean his hair and body.

Onsen weren't something he did often, but Lin was aware of the etiquette and knew it was taboo not to shower off beforehand. He also knew that no clothes or towels were allowed in the water. Your modesty towel could only protect you until you got in the bath.

This was part of the reason he rarely went. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of being naked or seeing other people naked, he was just uncomfortable around other people in general and the added discomfort of sharing something personal was almost beyond his ability to cope.

Having fully rinsed his body of all the soap, Lin stood up to finally go enjoy the water. Though, upon entering the onsen area, he abruptly stopped.

Mai had fallen asleep on the far side of the bath, submerged up to her neck with her head leaning back against the ledge. Her breaths were deep and even as they gently escaped from her barely parted lips. A light steam rose up around her from the surface of the water.

Lin tilted his head to the side with a frown.

'That's… definitely not safe,' he thought. 'And achingly beautiful,' his brain added.

He shook his head, trying to push that additional thought from his mind. It wasn't his place to think such things, nor was it appropriate given the circumstances.

Deciding he needed to wake her immediately, he held his small modesty towel in place and gently called out.

"Taniyama-san."

Mai didn't respond.

"Taniyama-san," he tried a little louder this time.

When she still didn't respond, Lin gently sighed. He was starting to think he wouldn't be able to wake her simply by calling out. Any louder and he might attract unwanted attention. If the rest of the team found out, after the general anger at Mai's lack of self-preservation, they would never let the two live this down.

Thinking of his options, Lin decided it would be best to go over and wake her. The ledges weren't wide enough to safely walk over, so the only other way was through the water. Resigning himself to a possible awkward situation, Lin set his towel aside and entered the bath. The hot water had an instant relaxing effect on his tired body, causing him to reflexively close his eyes.

'No wonder she fell asleep,' he thought with a sigh.

After a few moments, Lin reluctantly opened his eyes. Relaxation would have to wait. He slowly waded over to where Mai had fallen asleep and took in her sleeping form with an eye of concern. Her skin was tinged pink from the heat and glistened with a mix of sweat and condensed steam. Her small, folded towel sat haphazardly atop her head close to where she had twisted her now long hair into a neat bun. A few tendrils of hair had come loose.

Before he knew what he was doing, Lin had reached out a hand.

"Taniyama-san," he whispered as he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

Her lashes gently fluttered until liquid brown eyes distantly stared back at him.

"Lin-san?" Mai whispered before closing her eyes with a frown.

She exhaled deeply in discomfort, raising her hand to her forehead. She breathed in and out several times, her chest lightly heaving with the action.

"Are you alright?" Lin gently questioned.

"Just a little dizzy," Mai told him.

"You're probably dehydrated," he said with concern. "Did you drink any water before you got in?"

"No," she quietly admitted, lightly wetting her lips with her tongue.

"You should get out now," he told her. "Can you stand?"

"Yes, I think so," Mai said before standing on unsteady legs.

Unable to hold herself up, Mai fell forward, collapsing against Lin as he caught her. She leaned her head against his chest to keep her head from swimming.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his bare skin.

"It's alright," he said, leaning over slightly to retrieve her towel, which had fallen into the water.

"I don't think I can stand on my own," Mai admitted apologetically.

"Do you think you can walk with some assistance?" he questioned, seriously worried for her safety.

Mai lightly shook her head, instantly regretting the action. She softly groaned in pain.

"If it's alright with you, I can carry you," Lin offered.

"I think that would be best," Mai consented.

Lin handed Mai her towel. Then, placing one hand behind her back, he reached down to gently scoop up her legs. Mai loosely clung to her wet towel, unconcerned of her state of undress. Feeling absolutely awful, she released a soft whimper.

"Taniyama-san," Lin said, his voice full of concern, "are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Lin-san," Mai said quietly. "This must be really uncomfortable for you."

"You needn't concern yourself about me," Lin reassured, "it was stupid of me to let you use the bath when you were so tired."

Mai closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder as he began walking to the other edge of the bath. Once there, he gently set Mai on the floor before climbing out. He picked her up once again and carried her to the dressing room.

Setting her down, he quickly dried them off before dressing himself in the night pants and white t-shirt he brought with him. He then searched through the bins for Mai's clothes.

Lin sighed when he discovered that she hadn't brought a clean change of night clothes. Figuring it would work somewhat as a nightdress for her small frame, he removed his shirt.

"Taniyama-san, put this on," he instructed, handing her his shirt.

"Thank you," she said as she attempted to pull the shirt on.

Unfortunately, halfway through, Mai got stuck.

"Lin-san," Mai mumbled through the fabric, "I think I might need some help."

Lightly laughing, Lin pulled the shirt up and off.

"How have you survived this long on your own," he wondered aloud.

"Mostly, I've had you," was Mai's sleepy reply.

Lin softly smiled at her response, happy that she acknowledged his protectiveness. After a moment of reminiscing, he gently grabbed Mai's hands.

"Alright, up" he instructed as he lightly pushed upward on her hands.

At Lin's prompting, she lifted her arms into the air, allowing him to pull the shirt down and over her. It clung to her in the areas where her skin was still damp.

"I'll be right back," Lin said. "You need some water."

He quickly left to go buy some bottles of water from the vending machine. When he came back, he handed one to Mai, who gratefully accepted it. She ended up finishing the entire bottle and instantly felt better for it.

"Would you like another," Lin asked, holding out the second bottle for her.

"If you don't mind," Mai replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Of course not," Lin laughed, "I got it for you."

Mai gratefully accepted the second bottle, nodding her thanks. This time she only took a few sips before replacing the cap.

"Do you think you can stand now?" Lin questioned.

"I'm still really tired," Mai admitted.

"If you carry our things, I'll carry you," Lin suggested.

"Okay," Mai whispered in agreement.

Lin went to retrieve their belongings, then brought them over for Mai to hold. He reached beneath her body and lifted her up, then proceeded towards Mai's room. Once there, he entered and quietly closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and set her down in a sitting position. Grabbing the bundle from her, he set it aside and then knelt before her, taking her hands in his.

"How are you?" he asked, giving her an assessing look.

"I'd feel better if you stayed," Mai said, nervously biting her lip.

Lin blinked a moment, then lightly frowned.

"You're obviously feeling vulnerable after what happened with the case," he said delicately. "But it would be unconscionable for me to allow that kind of intimacy."

At his words, Mai turned from him with a sorrowful expression, moving to lie down on the bed. She was disappointed by his refusal.

"I just want you to see me as a woman," she muttered, "but in your eyes I'm still that klutz of a girl from the old schoolhouse."

"I do see you as a woman," Lin gently argued. "You're beautiful and strong, and you've accomplished so much in the last few years."

"It isn't enough," Mai mumbled. She wanted a deeper relationship with the all too often stoic man.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Lin tried to figure out the situation. He was attracted to her, and from her words he could surmise that she felt a similar attraction.

"Taniyama-san, please look at me," he finally entreated.

She remained silent, refusing to look at him. Sighing, he laid down behind her.

"Taniyama-san," he said, pulling her to him.

Mai was quiet for a moment before she responded.

"I don't want your pity," she sulked.

Lin sighed, wishing he could find the words to convince her of his attraction. Unable to find what to say, he decided he would show her.

"Mai," he whispered into her ear, trailing his hand down to her thigh, "I see you as a woman."

"But do you want me?" Mai asked, feeling her body heat at his touch.

"I want you," he exhaled, running his hand up under the shirt she wore. He softly caressed her stomach.

"Show me," she begged.

At her urging, Lin softly kissed her neck, trailing his hand higher to massage her breast.

"Are you convinced yet?" he breathed out.

"More," she pleaded.

"As you wish," he said, bringing his hand down to rest between her legs.

Mai softly moaned, shifting her hips back against him. He sucked in a breath as she pressed against his erection.

"Can you tell how much I want you?" Lin asked against her neck.

"Yes," Mai agreed, softly nodding her head.

"How much do you want me?" he asked, slowly massaging her between her legs with his fingers.

"So much," Mai whimpered, pressing his hand more firmly against her with her own.

"This much?" he asked, inserting a finger inside her.

Mai gasped, enjoying his attentions.

"More," she moaned.

He consented to her pleas, kissing her neck as he gently fingered her. She withered against him as he continued his attentions. Her gentle moans let him know how much pleasure he was giving her.

Finally, he felt her tense as she grew close to her climax. In the next instant, she moaned loudly, jerking sporadically against him. He continued to pleasure her until she finally pushed his hand away. Unable to prevent himself, he trailed his hand along her exposed thigh causing her to shiver.

After she calmed, Lin wrapped his arm over her waist, holding her tightly to him. She laid in his arms feeling completely limp. It was several minutes before she finally spoke up.

"What about you?" she questioned sleepily.

"Don't worry about me," he reassured. "I can wait. I want you to get some rest."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I'd really like to."

"Some other time," he suggested.

"You want there to be another time?" she asked with hope.

"I want there to be many more times," he confessed. "If you'll have me."

"Forever if possible," Mai told him.

"Then forever you shall have me," Lin agreed.


	4. Surprise!

**Prompt:** Where it is Lin's birthday and Mai has a surprise for him. As prompted by **westerngoddess**.

 **A/N:** I... actually really love this one. I kind of want to turn it into a whole story.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

* * *

There was a hesitant knock on Lin's apartment door. He wasn't sure who it could be. Upon opening the door, he was surprised to see the young woman before him.

"Taniyama-san?" Lin said in disbelief.

"Lin-san! Longtime no see," Mai greeted with a smile.

"Likewise," Lin returned in greeting. "I can't believe you're back in Japan. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just finished up some research at Cambridge and…" Mai broke off mid-sentence at his look of bewilderment. "Didn't Mori-san tell you?"

"No," he replied. "I haven't heard from her in a month. Just the guys from the lab."

"Well, I guess she likes surprises," Mai smiled apologetically. " —Surprise! Did I surprise you?"

"I was surprised," Lin confirmed. "I still am. I didn't think you'd be back for at least six months."

"Well… here I am," Mai cheerfully announced, briefly lifting her hands in a shrug. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, please, come in," Lin said, stepping aside for her. "It's good to see you. When did you get in?"

Mai stepped by him into the apartment.

"Last night," she said, turning to look at him as he closed the door. "It was really late or else I would have called."

"No, it's fine," he calmly reassured. "How long are you staying?"

"Just the weekend," she replied, "I didn't want to miss today."

"The eleventh?" Lin frowned. "What's happening today?"

Mai looked at him in shock. "Don't you know what month it is?"

"It's January, of course," Lin remarked. "I'm not so consumed by my work that I lose track of what month it is."

"And the day?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"January… 11th," he stated slowly, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"January 11th," she nodded.

Lin remained silent. After several moments, when the light of realization still failed to reach his eyes, Mai gave up, sighing in defeat.

"Have you forgotten your own birthday?" she finally asked.

"My birthday!" he exclaimed. "You took a 16-hour flight to Japan for my birthday?"

Mai smiled thinly. "Would you rather I didn't?"

"No! I'm glad you're here," he quickly assured her. "But… there's nothing exciting going on today."

Mai lightly shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter, I just wanted to be with you."

"I… don't know what to say," Lin admitted. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was actually here.

"How about a hug then?" Mai asked happily.

Lin couldn't help smiling as he looked at her. She was full of hope and innocence. He hadn't seen the cheerful girl in over a year.

"Of course," he nodded, moving to embrace her. "You can have as many as you want."

"Just this one for now," Mai said with a sigh as she melted into his arms.

Lin held her to him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you so much," he confessed.

"I know," Mai whispered. "I've missed you, too. But it's only a few more years."

"Sometimes I think I might go crazy with missing you," he admitted, refusing to release his hold.

"That isn't like you, though," Mai pointed out, happy to remain close. "Besides, we've waited this long already, we can wait a little longer."

Lin looked down at her.

"And you'll marry me at the end of this?" he asked seriously.

"If that's still what you want," she agreed, looking up to meet his eyes.

"It is," Lin confirmed, maintaining eye contact. "Though I won't hold you to a promise you made when you were seventeen."

"You don't think I can wait, do you?" Mai asked somewhat sadly.

"That's not it," Lin insisted. "I just know we agreed we wouldn't stop each other from seeing other people… if someone came along."

"And has someone come along?" Mai asked, worried for the answer.

"No," Lin immediately responded, "there could never be anyone else."

"And I told you I feel the same," she reminded him. "Can't you just believe me?"

"Feelings change sometimes," he reasoned.

Mai hid her face against his chest.

"Why do you have to act so ambivalent," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

Mai looked up at him, pressing her chin to his chest.

"You say you'll wait, you ask me if I'll wait, and then you insist we don't wait if someone else comes along."

"Because I want us to wait for each other," Lin confessed, "but I know you're young. I don't want to hold you to any promises and have you end up regretting this."

Mai sighed dropping her arms from around his waist. She backed up to put some distance between them.

"Don't be upset," Lin gently implored, instantly missing her presence against him. "We only have the weekend."

"I'm not upset," Mai reassured him as she pulled a box from her coat pocket. "I just wanted to give you your present."

"I thought seeing you was my present," Lin admitted.

"It is," she granted, handing him a simple flat box, "but this is, too."

Lin took the box from her and held it in his hands. Looking down at it, he saw it was brown and undecorated. There were no ribbons or note and the lid easily slid off. Inside were two parallel red cords tied into a set of intricate interlocking knots. He carefully placed the lid beneath the box so he could hold them both in one hand. Using his free hand, he shakily lifted the cords from the box.

"Mai..." Lin whispered as he looked up. "Do you know what this means?"

"I do," Mai confirmed, her jittery nerves causing her hands to shake.

"And you want me to have it?" he asked, his voice wavering.

Mai clasped her hands in front of her to keep them steady.

"I know it's simple," she admitted, "and maybe it's not as meaningful as some things, but I made it to remind you that no matter how long I'm away, no matter how much time or space separates us, my feelings won't change."

"Mai.." Lin spoke in quiet reverence, "what could mean more than this? Nothing could mean more than this."

"So, you're saying you like it?" she questioned.

"I'm saying…" he trailed off, trying to find what he wanted to say. "There are no words to express how I feel. Simple 'I love you's' will never do."

"You'll wait for me, then?" she asked earnestly. "And trust that I'll wait for you?"

"When you ask me if I'll wait, all I can say is there is nothing in this life or the next that could tear my soul from yours," Lin pledged. "Three years, ten years, one hundred years, there's no amount of time that could diminish what I feel for you. And if you tell me you're of the same mind, then I'll trust you implicitly."

"That's more than I could ever ask for," Mai choked out, deeply moved by his words.

Lin quickly embraced her. He gently swayed her back and forth in a comforting gesture.

"Please don't cry," he whispered. "I never want to make you cry."

"Then stop being so damn charming," Mai laughed into his shirt.

"It's a rare occurrence, I assure you," he replied with humor in his voice.

"Don't I know it," Mai laughed. "Maybe you should try harder."

"It's too late," Lin deadpanned, "you already promised yourself to me."

"Jerk," she muttered.

"But you still love me, right?" he asked, pulling slightly back.

"I wouldn't have given you a true love knot if I didn't," Mai confirmed.

"Mm," he hummed, "that's good."

"And why's that?" Mai asked expectantly.

"Because I'm certain I love you as well."

* * *

 **Notes:**

True Love Knot: Though there are many variations of the true love knot (including among sailors and their wives), in China this knot has an ancient history and very deep meaning. Because of its unique characteristic of being two knots joined together, it has often been used as the symbol of love, having the meaning of being together forever. Knots in general hold very significant meanings among the Chinese.

Miscellaneous: Mai is a college student at Cambridge. She's working as a research member at the Pratt Lab in the Fieldwork division with Mori Madoka and some other unnamed member. Lin has to (perhaps by choice) remain in Japan with Naru.


	5. Dream (M)

**Prompt:** Lin and Mai share a very graphic dream. As prompted by **Kyia Star**.

 **A/N:** When I hear graphic dream, I think erotic dream, so I'm assuming that's what this prompt meant. I went for it. It's **Rated M**. It has a **lemon**. Last time I said that, it was only a lime, but I think this one is very lemony. Special dedication to **yukihime88** who begged me very kindly to write more Lin and Mai fanfiction, which prompted me to work on this all last night and this morning. I hope you enjoy lemons. This is very graphic by my standards... *blush* I'm too shy.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters in Ghost Hunt are the creation of the Goddess Ono Fuyumi-sama.

 **Edit:** Apparently, there was a glitch causing a lot of people's latest chapter uploads to disappear. That's what happened with this chapter. Sorry to anyone who got multiple story notifications.

* * *

Lin ran through a pitch black void. He didn't know why he was running and he had no idea where he was. When a familiar figure appeared from within the darkness, relief washed over him.

"Taniyama-san!" Lin called out.

Mai turned towards him, pale from fright, but when she laid eyes on the tall man, who she knew so well, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Lin-san!" she cried.

He quickly ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"We need to go," he urged, glancing behind him.

"Where are we going?" Mai questioned, worry returning to her eyes.

"We need to hide," he insisted, tugging her hand.

Hand in hand the pair ran, Lin towing Mai behind him at an inhuman pace. The farther they ran, the more distinct their environment became. The heavy scent of rain pervaded the air and soon a deluge of water fell from the dark sky. Muddy water splashed beneath their feet as they padded through the underbrush of a dense forest, searching for a way out.

Lin abruptly stopped, causing Mai to fall against his back. Before she could cry out, he turned to place a hand over her mouth, raising the other to press a finger to his lips.

They listened to the darkness surrounding them. The hum of insects mingled with their hushed breaths. In the distance, the disconcerting cry of a fox could be heard. Lin focused his hearing, attempting to make out that unnatural sound that forced him to pause. In three directions, he could hear the crunch of leaves and twigs.

Determining the bearings of their pursuers, Lin quickly turned to the right, pulling Mai away from the oncoming danger. Soon they reached the edge of the forest. Against the backdrop of a sea of stars stood a large, old house. In there, Lin knew they would find safety.

"Almost there," he quietly spoke, squeezing Mai's hand in reassurance.

They resumed their escape, heading towards the house. Once inside, Lin bolted the door. From the inner pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a protective seal and affixed it to the door.

Keeping Mai at his side, Lin shuttered the windows of the house, placing protective charms on each. When finally he felt the house was secure, they rested in the dining hall. The room was lit only by the candles they had found on the table.

After several minutes of silence, Lin finally spoke up.

"Taniyama-san, where are we?" he asked.

"A dream," she replied.

"Care to elaborate?" he tried again.

Mai sighed.

"I don't really know," she confessed. "We're on some level of the spiritual plane, but I don't know the details."

"And those things out there?" Lin prompted.

"Evil spirits, I think," she hazard.

"Why…" There were too many "why's" he wanted to know.

"I got lost," Mai admitted. "I must have instinctively called out to you, if you're even really here."

"I'll always come for you when you're in danger, Taniyama-san," he promised.

Just as Mai was about to respond, there came the sound of light scratching. Lin immediately stood, forming a protective stance in front of Mai. She held onto him tightly.

"They won't get in," he reassured her.

"I know," she whispered.

The scratching grew louder until it was directly outside the room they were in. Both Lin and Mai held their breaths.

Suddenly, there was a powerful impact that shook the house. Banging and unnatural cries sounded throughout the halls. Mai backed up against the wall, shivering in fright. Lin quickly turned towards her, bringing her close. He cradled her head against his chest to block out the noise.

"Shh," he soothed, "they won't get in."

When the sound failed to stop, Lin began to hum, the sound vibrating deep in his chest. He didn't know the song, but it came to him immediately. The melody caused Mai to relax in his arms.

After several minutes, the sounds stopped. The house fell into silence, save for Lin's gentle hum.

"Lin-san," Mai spoke up, slightly pulling away from Lin, "they're gone now. They won't be back."

"Are you sure?" Lin whispered, his hand still resting in her hair.

Mai nodded as she looked up at him. Their breaths were hot and heavy between them.

"You're wet," Lin noted.

"So are you," Mai pointed out.

They stared at each other in the dim light, caught in a strange spell. They felt themselves gravitating closer, Lin gently lowering his head. Finally, their lips were mere millimeters apart.

"Mai," he murmured, asking permission. His lips lightly brushed hers.

"Yes," she whispered in approval.

In the next instant, Lin captured Mai's lips with his. The gentle politeness of moments before was now gone as they fiercely kissed.

Unhappy with the heavy wetness of their clothes, Mai began clawing at Lin's jacket, attempting to free him of it. When she accomplished this, she continued with removing his shirt. Her hands were unsteady as she unbuttoned him, but eventually she succeeded. She pushed it from his shoulders and he shook it from his arms, the wet fabric clinging to him.

Lin didn't waste time with the buttons on Mai's shirt. Instead, he roughly pulled it apart, sending buttons flying in his haste to reach her bare skin. He immediately began kissing her shoulders and chest. Mai moaned at the new sensations he was provoking.

"Bed," Mai finally panted.

"Hmm?" Lin hummed against her neck.

"In the bedroom," Mai clarified. "Now."

With his hummed consent, he lifted her to straddle his hips. He then stumbled to the bedroom they had found earlier, Mai attacking his neck with kisses along the way.

Lin set Mai down, perched on the edge of the bed. He knelt between her legs, kissing her deeply before continuing to remove the rest of her clothes. She observed his thin, sinewy body with pleasure as he finished undressing her.

After she was undressed, Lin took a moment to observe her body. Mesmerized, he reached out his hands to trail over her bare shoulders, then down along her arms. Holding her hands in his, he looked at her for permission to continue. After she nodded her consent, he lowered his hands to run them up her thighs all the way to the deep curve of her waist.

"You're stunning," he said quietly as he caressed her smooth skin.

She quietly watched him as he continued his exploration, anticipation soaring through her body as he cautiously trailed his hands up to cup her breasts. He then slowly leaned forward to take one of her erect nipples into his mouth, softly suckling and stroking with his tongue.

Mai raised her hands to his head, gently holding him against her as she moaned in approval. She squirmed at the sensual, tickling sensation, never wanting him to stop, but slowly becoming overwhelmed.

"Koujo," she moaned, pulling his face away from her breast and up to her mouth.

He greedily kissed her lips, wanting all of her to be his. Finally, he pulled back.

"I want to taste you," he said in a low, seductive tone.

Mai moaned, biting her lip, before fervently nodding.

"Please," she begged.

He gave a smirk before leaning forward to kiss her neck. He continued to kiss down the length of her body until he was finally between her legs. Looking up at Mai once more, he met her eyes. She gave him a gentle nod.

With her assent, Lin lowered his mouth to her, dipping his tongue inside. Mai let out a breathy moan, which became strained as he ran his tongue up to her clit.

He gently sucked on her clit before trailing his tongue lower. Her taste was indescribable, lightly salty, but hardly there, and she was impossibly warm against his tongue.

"Mm, you taste so good," he hummed deeply.

Mai let out a small whimper at the spike of arousal caused by those simple words spoken in his rich baritone.

Lin continued his attentions between her legs, driving Mai out of her mind with pleasure. She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly as she watched him work with half closed eyes. He gently sucked and licked, allowing the pleasure to gradually build. Soon, Mai could no longer contain herself. She fell back on the bed and slowly began to thrust her hips, pushing herself against his mouth.

Lin took this as a sign that she was close. Wrapping his arms under her legs, he reached up to massages her breasts as he increased the pace and pressure of his mouth. Soon, she was moaning and writhing against him uncontrollably.

Lin continued tonguing Mai as waves of pleasure rolled through her body. He felt himself grow even harder as she called out his name, her fingers clenching in his hair and legs wrapped gently around him.

"Koujo," Mai choked out, "I can't take anymore."

Teasing her a moment longer, he finally released her from his mouth. Wiping her wetness from his lips, he moved up to hover over her. He softly kissed her mouth before pulling back.

"Can I?" he asked as he gently traced his index finger down the side of her face.

"Yes," Mai replied, "I want you to."

After removing the rest of his clothes and adjusting themselves more comfortably on the bed, Lin began preparing her with his fingers. When she was ready, he positioned himself at her entrance. Pushing in, he was met with resistance. Mai lightly whimpered. Lin paused, concerned for her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Mai exhaled, her chest heaving. "Please don't stop."

Giving her a nod, Lin continued to slowly ease himself in. She was incredibly tight and the heat was almost overwhelming him. He had to take a moment to calm himself. When he felt centered once more, he looked to Mai to see if she was ready.

She was slightly apprehensive, but nodded her consent. Slowly, Lin began to thrust, eased by her wetness. When Mai's expression finally relaxed in pleasure, Lin leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of her. He kissed her lips, lingering for a moment before he pulled back to gaze at her face.

"If only," he whispered, wishing this was real.

Again he kissed her, thrusting deeper. He continued with long strides as they moaned into each other's mouths. Soon they were a tangle of limbs as she wrapped herself around him and he touched every inch of flesh he could.

The heat and friction between their bodies was breathtaking as they strived to find release. They could barely keep their eyes open from the intensity of their connection. The closer they came to climax, the more intensely Mai kissed and bit Lin's neck, leaving behind little love bites.

When finally they had reached the beginning of their bone crushing orgasm, Mai awoke alone in the guest room, shock waves of pleasure causing her body to shake. After several minutes, Mai finally calmed, both satisfied and frustrated. She cradled her head in her hands, releasing a long breath.

She couldn't believe the dream she had just had. It was her first erotic dream and with Lin-san no less. It was beyond amazing, but she hadn't realized she was so attracted to him. She wondered if she'd even be able to look at him from now on.

Deciding it was best not to dwell on the best sex she never had, Mai got up to go shower off. She grabbed her pouch and change of clothes, then headed out. Since someone was already showering in the main bathroom, Mai went to use the smaller guest bathroom.

After Mai finished washing up, she headed to the base to receive her instructions. Lin and Naru were already there and Lin appeared to be freshly showered.

"Good morning," Mai greeted.

Neither of the men directly replied. Lin appeared to stiffen, but offered no comment. Naru simply glanced at her before giving a small grunt. He was obviously ready to switch shifts. He tended to be more docile when he was sleepy.

"Well," Mai began, "what's the plan for the day?"

"Strangely, it seems the spirits disappeared in the middle of the night," Naru replied. "We'll stay for one more day just to be sure, but it seems things cleared up on their own."

"Are you sure?" Lin asked, turning towards Naru.

"Of co-" Naru abruptly quieted, staring at Lin's neck.

"What is it?" Lin asked, instinctively reaching his hand up.

"Lin, what happened to your neck?" Naru questioned.

Mai moved to look at Lin's neck. It was covered in love bites like she had given him in her dream. She gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands.

Lin looked at Mai, his eyes slightly widening in shock.

"What is it?" Lin asked again.

"You have bruises or something on your neck," Naru pointed out.

Lin sat in stunned silence for a few moments before he schooled his features expressionless once more.

"It was just a dream," he mumbled, turning back to the computer.

Knowing he wouldn't get an explanation, Naru gave up and retired to one of the guest rooms to rest, leaving the two to their silence.

"Lin-san," Mai said hesitantly, "did you dream about me and the old house?"

Lin's shoulders stiffened. After a moment, he responded.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"And we…" she trailed off.

"Had sex," Lin stated.

"In the dream," Mai quickly added.

"Yes, in the dream," Lin agreed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mai asked bravely.

Lin sighed.

"Not particularly," he admitted.

"But wasn't it… weren't you… don't you want to?" Mai stammered.

"Have sex?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Yes," she confirmed, blushing profusely now.

Lin felt his neck heat in embarrassment.

"How about a date first," he offered, hoping she'd agree.

"Okay," Mai agreed with a smile. "A date would be lovely."

"A date then," Lin said, a small smile reaching his lips.


End file.
